Love in Theory and Practice
by theytalktome
Summary: 100 prompts. Slash. Randy Orton/Michael Cole, Cody Rhodes/Ted Dibiase/Randy Orton, Batista/Randy Orton


**001. Admire.**

"I hope one day, I can be what you want…" Cole says this to himself, thankfully not into the microphone dangerously close to his lips. He doesn't take his eyes off Orton who is posing so gloriously on the turnbuckle.

**002. Wine.**

Cole narrows his eyes at Mathews standing beside him, his best friend's help being a lot less than as welcome as it had been before. Unique proposals were hard, and now his engagement ring was lost in the bottom of the wine bottle. "Should I get a strainer?" Josh asks, "It's probably going to be sticky and gross as well… Did you really expect to give Randy the bottle and say "Here you go, I'll wait here 'till your finished with it?"

**003. Tissues.**

It's wrong to be smiling, especially like such a goofy moron, his pointed teeth sparkling under the florescent lights in the trainers room while they took the pile of tissues from Cole's nose and checked the cease of blood flow. "Every time I kiss you I can't even think straight… I guess now I can't walk straight either," the commentator laughs, looking up at Randy's less than concerned expression.

**004. Carefree.**

Okay, so his arm was broken. That… could have been bad, but it did mean time off, and with his husband making Striker into a quick replacement for the week, it was a Godsend. He nestles himself up closer to Cole on their quiet couch, as content as he could be.

**005. Searching.**

Michael looks up from his beloved laptop, his fingers see-saw tapping a pen while he thought. His sapphire eyes scan around the empty living room until Ted walks by with Cody, he quickly called to them - interrupting their conversation about something he didn't have time for. "What does Randy like?" he asks, sounding almost meek. The two look at each other, puzzled with eyebrows raised, "Sexually?" they respond in unison. Cole, completely staggered by their response, shouts back a firm, "No!" following up with his inability to find a proper anniversary gift.

**006. Stripped.**

This music is absolutely horrible. It's nothing that he would ever, ever listen to in a million years… and now, he was being forced to do even more than just that. Randy definitely doesn't feel as gorgeously sexy as he had originally, standing there naked and completely embarrassed while Cole is on the bed, just laughing at him. So what if he didn't have the skills to look as great as Cody did while he danced himself out of his clothes? Fuck it. Making a point out of Cody was not going to happen - no one could live up to that level of raw seduction.

**007. Experience.**

Randy looks up at Cole, his expression more perplexed than "come-hither." He tries his best to say nothing, and instead is just left on the sheets feeling confused. "… Uh," he clears his throat awkwardly, "What are you trying to do?" he asks, feeling the mutual embarrassment. "Michael, You've never…?"

**008. Settle.**

Cole is laughing, a little too loudly, and with noticeable intoxication. He swallows another shot, shaking his head at Josh, "Randy's good and all, but Miz is amazing."

**009. Shirt.**

Cody laughs, literally falling out of his clothing as he chases Orton up the stair case, tossing items off every which way until a shirt lands in Cole's face just as he slams the bedroom door shut. He needed his own time with The Viper.

**010. Haunted.**

He gets in his car, backing out of the driveway and shutting the gate for the last and final time, a for sale sign on the front lawn reflected in the rearview mirrors. Their children gone, and his lovers dead, Michael Cole would never have to walk through those halls again, drunk, or waiting to be.

**011. Butterflies.**

The Viper's heart returns to beating as lips part from his, maybe not the most luscious kiss, but the passion was the most he had ever felt in years. Opening his eyes to look over his tanned lover, Cole's voice drifts in a gentle whisper down his neck, "Go where your heart takes you, and stop listening to anyone else's voice."

**012. Park Bench.**

Relaxing was so boring, with a cell phone in hand, Cole sets to texting, ignoring the view of the water, and his rambling on husband. "Can you just… shut up for a second?" he asks, not realizing a second later he would be jumping off the bench and following after the storming off Viper, asking what he did wrong instead.

**013. Tongue-Tied.**

Randy chuckles, grinning like an idiot, since he never looked particularly awesome while he was amused. Gray eyes stare down at the babbling announcer in front of his locker room. He realizes however, for the first time, he is not annoyed by the presence. Batista hadn't been there to chastise him, and he was going to enjoy the newfound devotion from Cole.

**014. Stop.**

"So, I guess that means you have the luck of the Irish!" Cole grins, beaming with pride in his joke to Sheamus, looking positively proud of himself… while Randy recoils behind him, cringing with embarrassment.

**015. Whistle.**

Cody casually struts by on his way to the fridge in his normal demeanor; garnering cat-calls from Cole from the other room gawking at him, as usual. He glances back, a grin for Randy who looks up from his playfully pinned position under the announcer just to catch an eye full of the way his hips sway so thoughtlessly. "I always said Cody should be one of Baskin Robin's 31 flavors," Orton chuckles, soon feeling stupid - so maybe his jokes were not any better than Cole's.

**016. Sweat.**

Cole bites his lip as he steps between the ropes with a microphone, his breath heavy and heart racing. Was it funny to everyone who knew he was suddenly in love with The Viper to force him to have an in-ring interview with the man, in front of the world?

**017. Closer.**

Michael Cole struts up to Randy Orton, setting to his task of the night by asking out the very dangerously-married man with not one, but two boyfriends; who clearly did not need asking out by anyone else. "Do you have a date tonight?" he asks nervously, quickly panicking when those venomous eyes are turned towards him wordlessly, "Well, I'm sure you do, because you're not ugly! - But, I look just as good, so you should go out with me, Michael Cole! Slammy Award winning tw- " he's cut off by Orton's heavy sigh. "Not tonight…" Randy rolls his eyes and walks away, knowing that should shut the man up for a bit.

**018. Under the Influence.**

He regrets saying nothing, and not noticing the obvious signs, or choosing to have ignored them. He's glad he's just watching him sleep off his drunken stupor on the couch, and thankful for Swagger to have called him to the bar to pick up his husband. Randy knows he needs to find a way to confront Cole about his heavy drinking.

**019. Fireplace.**

Cole is clamoring to open a window, turn on a fan, or shove his head into the freezer downstairs. Instead, he just slinks out of the bed sheets and paces around the bedroom for a few minutes, fanning himself off with a video game case. Why did Randy have to have everything undesirably hot?

**020. Sheltered.**

It feels as if he is having a heart attack. It's not the first time, but he deals with it and wraps his arms tighter around Orton as they hide in the hotel room, dually frightened as he attempts to stay strong on the outside for his superstar. Maybe Batista didn't know he had been in the room again, maybe he forgot something, and would walk back out. Maybe.

**021. Fragrant.**

The announcer shivers as Orton walks by, the scent of his cologne left behind making him feel like Pepe Le Pew longing for Penelope; he rolls his eyes at his thoughts, before settling to the idea that Pepe did have the right idea, and strolls along after Randy.

**022. News.**

Cole passes out, and Randy is left shaking his head in amusement, as well as Cole after catching his body. So.. Apparently their very-planned pregnancy had not come as a shock, though a month later, just how pregnant you really are is a huge shock.

**023. Practical.**

"You should just leave," Cole rolls his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as they have the same fight over again. He can't fully understand why Randy is too afraid to divorce Batista. "You say you love me so much, but you really don't, do you?"

**024. Sweep.**

Cody laughs, leaning against the wall alongside Ted; their arms folded in equal amusement. They watch as Randy is helped up from the table he had been put through, refreshments soaking his latest shirt, food stuck in his hair and face, and just about everywhere else. Michael Cole's latest attempt to sweep Randy Orton off his feet had worked - successfully swept off his feet… and into the catering table.

**025. Shortbread.**

He had never seen Randy acting so… wifely, or himself needing a new belt so fast, "Are you baking again?" Cole asks, sitting himself down at the island counter, enjoying the smell of the kitchen and the view of his Viper bending down to check the oven, "If this is going to happen every day, maybe I should just keep you pregnant, huh?" and just as fast as Randy's eyes light up, Cole's sinking feeling of regretful comments replaces hunger.

**026. Snow Storm.**

"I am so fucking cold," Randy grumbles as Cole hands him a cup of coffee, he's quickly silenced with a "please, shut up," and walks off, looking for someone like Teddy to listen to him complain. New York was a stupid place to be in the winter, especially when you had places like the tropics to be.

**027. Over.**

Silver eyes look over his lover, curling up closer to him and wrapping his tattooed arms around the smaller man. He thought Cole may never come back again after that fight. Their conversation is only of a few words, and the majority is just the apologies of the Viper while his lips are replaced with a beer.

**028. Home Alone.**

He closes his eyes, shutting the television off and spreading out on the couch. The silence was perfect, and Randy almost falls asleep until he's quickly piled up on by a parade of various sized dogs.

**029. Quitting.**

Maybe Cole's reaction wasn't exactly what the extremely excited DiBiase was hoping for, along with a silent reacting Orton who just sat there, staring wide eyed and jaw dropped; while Cody stood behind his Ted, silent, depressed, with tears in his eyes. "…So," Michael starts, "I'm pretty sure no one in this house needs to have sex ever again," he rubs at his temples as he tries to comprehend the situation of Cody being pregnant alongside Randy.

**030. Chained.**

"This is so stupid…" Cole rolls his eyes at Cody as he goes through a literal box of sex toys. He rummages through it as if it was just ordinary junk in a cardboard box, and is only caught to attention to Randy's voice. "So, are we going to get going here or what?"

**031. Anywhere.**

Randy's caught off guard immediately, stumbling back and falling onto the floor with Cole on top of him, hands finding their way under his shirt and a clip-on tie falling on his face. "Oh, sorry. I borrowed that from Mr. Laurinaitis - you know Dolph go-," Cole is silenced by Randy's lips kissing him quickly. Giving just a split second parting, "Baby, stop talking," as great as getting surprise sex was, Randy still had a few things left to teach.

**032. Pretend.**

Randy blinks in the dark, biting down on his lip and shifting his eyes around with each thought going through his mind. Okay, so Cole wasn't any Cody Rhodes in bed… he didn't have to know that, though.

**033. Endangered.**

Cole jumps up from his chair in the otherwise empty announcer's dressing room, ceasing to fix his hair and running to the door, catching a stumbling Randy and locking it quickly. Tonight he would be caking makeup onto his adulterer, rather than himself.

**034. Dirty.**

Randy grins, his eyes narrowing with affection at the man sitting beside him at the announce table, with his hand on his bare thigh. Cole just loves to show off in front of Lawler.

**035. Engagement.**

"I promise there has never been a day, well, since I realized I love you," Cole starts, his voice nervous, technicalities falling into every common phrase, "that I stopped wanting you, or needing you… or wanting to protect you," he kisses Randy's hand as he places the ring on his finger. Hearing the now former Orton say "Yes" sounded just as wonderful as the first time he said "I love you, too."

**036. Endless Night.**

Randy hates going to the club. Cole adores every single second of it. In line, Randy is making a disinterested face, his arms crossed over his chest while he stands in the cue, chatting up Rhodes on his cell while they wait for the bouncer to allow the three in. Rejected for the second time, Cole doesn't skip a second on starting a loud fight; with the Viper quickly intervening. Furious, and not about to have stood in line for a half hour for nothing, the dangerous Orton gains them instant access inside by simply standing in front of Cole, guarding him from the potential ass-kicking from the much larger man. Ecstatic and snobby, Cole grabs onto the tattooed arm of his lover and struts on inside.

**037. Turning Point.**

The Viper opens the locker room door again, sighing with frustration before he checks up and down the halls, quickly taking off after the commentator and spinning him around. Their lips crash together, and the Viper knows his fate is sealed.

**038. Cheating.**

Miz's shocked and hurt expression only phases Michael slightly, his once previous worshipper was taking his hands off of his waist and backing away from him. The chance Cole had always wanted, waiting for him right there at the hotel door, gift wrapped in the rebound from Morrison. Life was too short to wake up with regrets - and he would not become one of Randy Orton's regrets. He loves waking up wanting, and getting to kiss his serpentine husband every single day, and a divorce would really get in the way of that.

**039. Moonlight.**

Randy was totally a sucker for this romantic crap, and if he had to admit it to anyone but Booker, Cole was too. He loves doing these types of things, taking his Viper out after the shows and setting up these little surprises. He'll complain about it in front of Lawler, Mathews, and everyone else, but it couldn't have been more deceptive.

**040. Shadow.**

"I wonder if Ted and Cody ever did this to us…" Cole comments, wishing he had opted to bring along binoculars like the movies as he turns to Randy for a moment before refocusing his attention on stalking their daughter and her boyfriend.

**041. Cuddle.**

Cole wraps his arms around Randy's body, pulling him closer and arranging the sheets over their bodies, eyeing over and properly fixing Rhodes and DiBiase's strewn limbs, or from falling off the bed, or taking up way too much of his and The Viper's side of the California king. Setting back to getting comfortable with Randy, and removing DiBiase's hand from his thighs that make the bed seem less than roomy, he realizes that he can't stop smiling when the Viper is just so peaceful looking. It's simply something that in the past he never thought he would see.

**042. Mercy.**

Tears stream down his cheeks, mixing with blood and bile dripping down his jaw. He holds his ground in front of Randy, both backed into a corner and Randy on the floor. When Michael Cole told him that he loved him, Randy knew it was true, even to the realistic point that he would even die trying to protect him from anything - including Batista.

**043. Present.**

His reaction is just what Cole wants and expects, watching Randy open the large box to find the stereotypical holiday puppy. Driving that two hours to the animal shelter he had found online really had been worth it, even if he complained the entire drive. After all, a new puppy was just what Randy needed to get his mind off bothering Cole for more children …again… and again.

**044. Careful.**

Waiting for Randy to fall asleep seriously took forever. First Randy stalled around, took forever to get comfortable, and finally made a few trips up and down the stairs before he actually settled in and fell asleep. Silently, Cole makes his way to the bed, and lays himself furthest away from Orton as he could possibly get. The Viper wakes up anyways, attaching himself like a magnet to his husband and ignoring how embarrassed the other man was, and sets to making him feel sexy as usual. Even though he wasn't doing anything about it, Cole knows if his younger self could see him now, old and twice J.R's size, he probably would have killed himself.

**045. Desolate.**

They feel alone even when they're together. Ted hopeless in Randy's arms. Randy despondent in his. Cole can only begin to understand how they feel with the traumatic suicide of Cody ripping them into pieces.

**046. Freak Out.**

Randy seethes in Cole's arms, who fails at holding him back at all, and maybe even lets him lose. Jerry Lawler had picked the wrong person to mess with when he faced Michael Cole at Wrestlemania last year - and had made an even worse decision to mess with him now.

**047. Wealth.**

The commentator sits his beer back down on the table, pushing the bottle back and forth between his fingers. Was he really toying with the idea of asking DiBiase for help? He wasn't poor by any means - though he was by Ted's obvious standards - and moving the four of them out of his previous bachelor pad, and an upcoming extra six wasn't proving to be financially easy.

**048. With You.**

"Can you please come to bed?" Randy sighs, sitting down next to Cole on the couch and hating that he chose to sleep there now - although he's sure this makes their son completely ecstatic. "I love you, Michael," he offers a smile as he helps the other man up, though with a quick scan of the area, he kisses him and shoves him back down, making quick use of the couch before making Cole chase him upstairs.

**049. Electrify.**

Randy grasps at the sheets, loving the feeling of having Cole's lips on his neck and hands on his thighs. It wasn't like he didn't get this from his Priceless boy's, but this was so entirely different, right down to the sound of his own gasps.

**050. Needful Things.**

Cole picks up one of the stores popular "That was Easy" phrase buttons. "We should get one of these!" he starts, his high pitched laughter breaking his words at random intervals, "We could - we could put it on the dresser and when we're done fucking Cody we can - we can hit the button!" …Randy doesn't laugh, and that's his first sign of "uh-oh." Cole spins around with his arm gripped in Randy's hand, his fierce eyes glaring down into him. "First of all, Cody is not a slut."

**051. Temperamental.**

"That is so not the right kind of birthday gift - or any other occasion… Just take him out for dinner, you know how he gets," Cody rolls his eyes and snatches the would-be gift from Cole's hand, tossing it back onto the counter. "…Though I always thought a ankle bracelet would be so sexy…" he repeats Cole's dejected reaction, crossing his arms and continuing to follow him around the store.

**052. Massage.**

Gray eyes blink in surprise up until the point that he is just minutes away from being bored. He looks between the three literally brawling across the floor for his attention, wondering just when they would remember he was actually there waiting.

**053. Thrilled.**

They've seen this before. They stare between each other, exchanging worried looks and gulps. Randy sighs and drops like a ten ton leaf into the drivers seat. He had another plan for convincing Cole about more babies… Ted nudges Cody, attempting to let the seducer garner the older man's attention away from those thoughts right away.

**054. Abducted.**

Cole's eyes flutter open, a fury of pain rushing through his body at once as he finally realizes that the trainers are picking him up off the floor. He breaks away from them as soon as he gains a little more consciousness, frantically searching for where Batista had taken Randy.

**055. Rain.**

He stares daggers into the very dry Cole when he finally gets inside the arena, ringing out his own hoodie and wondering if he had just forgotten to include him under the umbrella.

**056. Older.**

"I think he just doesn't love me anymore… I mean, he probably wants to divorce me," Randy looks as if he is about to cry as Ted wraps his arms around him, kissing him softly and trying to be comforting. "I see the way he looks at all the new, young Superstars… even Miz's kid," he rolls his eyes at the obvious, choosing annoyance to redirect his emotions.

**057. Justice.**

"How do you like that, huh, Booker! How do you like that!" Randy just stands there beside Cole, looking just as triumphant as ever after laying out the other commentator. He was always the first person to start some sort of trouble, with his actions, remarks, or snide comments - and now he had The Viper to protect him.

**058. Collide.**

Randy couldn't help but stand up and knock out the radio interviewer across from him. It didn't help his stance as a parent, being unable to understand the harm in his career as a professional wrestler, his polyandrous lifestyle and raising his children; everyone else knew that he was the best parent in the world. He was so sick of the media being on him, and as much as this wouldn't help, it felt so much better.

**059. Ballad. **

The Viper really had to hand it to the Slammy Award winning commentator, he really knew how to make the night so much better. A little soft music, dinner - and although he could do without the himself dancing part, sitting down and watching Cole dance was also welcome. He guesses that the trophies he previously believed to be fake were actually quite well deserved.

**060. Divided.**

Ted hadn't pictured the night ending with him ripping Randy up off of Cole of all people, he looks up at Cody who has a bit of a hard time getting Cole to calm down, and not struggle to go back and finish what Randy had started.

**061. Fatality.**

The two commentators sitting beside Cole had noticed his quietness and stranger than usual behavior all night. He shifts constantly in awkwardness until he is practically frozen when a trainer and security personnel run down to the desk during a commercial and take him away. It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to do what he did… he just had to prove a point to Lawler and Booker - and his sweet Randy would understand that when he explains it at the hospital.

**062. Try Again.**

They had to accept it, in any way that they could manage to. Randy Orton was in love with Michael Cole - in some unlikely, strange way. Because of Dave Batista, Randy was so afraid of losing everything - and every one- that he refused to love anything, secluding himself in his warped mind full of voices. They loved him, and if the geeky announcer was going to be the one to change their lover, standing in the way of it was just stupid.

**063. Notice.**

"…So, you're just going to sleep in those?" Randy jokes, removing the glasses from Cole's face and placing them on the counter. He's surprised at the scoff his partner makes, and questions it almost immediately. "I forgot I had them on - I hate how I look with glasses it's j-" Michael's voice is muffled by Randy's lips.

"I think you look very smart and sexy with them on."

**064. Worst Day.**

It wasn't that he was not appreciative of his fans, but his bad media karma seems to follow him everywhere. With a baby on his arm, luggage in one hand as well as a cell phone, was this really the time to harass him for photos, autographs and even go as far to ask for his things? He didn't have time for this, especially with his flight carrying Cody, Ted, Cole and his four other children down the runway. It was no wonder why he had snapped at the girl - but the comments on Youtube were not going to reflect his situation, just his rage.

**065. Indirect.**

Randy lays beside Cole, propped up on his elbows just staring at the other man with the most confused face he probably ever had in his life. Cole knows exactly what he wants, just not how to interpret it to the other man.

**066. Lust.**

Michael Cole is completely speechless, though thankfully not motionless as he drops a few more things around the living room and sets himself down on the couch with a beer. Being the great housewife Randy was, and with the worst knees from holding up the billion tons of thighs above them, he has no other option than to bend at the waist like a giraffe… in those tight new jeans.

**067. Run.**

He can't even begin to understand why he was just so suddenly in the mood for his mousy husband. He rolls his eyes at himself, adjusting his body and legs on the couch in a few different positions before giving up and darting up the staircase.

**068. Believable.**

Randy grabs Cole's arm, pulling him into the medic's room and yelling at everyone else to leave so that his lover could have their undivided attention. He knew Cole vowed to protect him from Dave, but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

**069. Memorial.**

The first of April had finally rolled around, and no one had expected Michael to even leave the hotel, let alone the backstage area. He stumbles out, noticeably wasted with a microphone in hand as he makes his way down the ramp before the start of the show. Horrified, his daughter runs up from her position at the announce desk, grabbing the microphone and leading him to the back. That was no way to represent the memory of The Legend Killer.

**070. Blush.**

Randy really doesn't care how much he feels like a pre-teen idiot the way he kisses Cole so sweetly. The darkness covers the redness in his cheeks, and he's at least thankful for that much of it, unlinking their fingers and letting his lover pin them over his head.

**071. Stare.**

"…So, those jeans still sound like a good idea to you, Randy?" Cole comments as he sits on one of the chairs outside the dressing room, hearing the sound of a seam ripping that makes him burst out laughing; though it's quickly cut short as he watches him come out, even with the rip down the side of his legs, Randy Orton is better than any lewd Calvin Klein advertisement.

**072. Prison.**

He always figured it would be Cole he was sitting across from, his hand on the bulletproof glass as he tried to figure some way to resolve this mess. He stares at his quiet son with tears in his eyes until a confused expression crosses the young man's face, he copies it and turns around, surprised to see Vince McMahon behind him.

**073. Passion.**

He waited all night for the damn show to end, Cole gathers his papers into his binder, practically sprinting across the ring and up the ramp to the back, bursting into Orton's dressing room and throwing his arms around him. "You ready for tonight?" he asks, attempting to dip Randy for a kiss and dropping him on the floor… he really had to get better at that.

**074. Tide.**

"I really don't want to go in the water," Randy growls while Cole drags him off of the safety of the sandy beach and his relaxing lounge chair.

**075. Exception.**

"Okay, Fine! I'll do your stupid little… double dating idea," Randy mumbles into his shoulder, uncrossing his arms as Cole hooks onto it, leading him triumphantly from the locker room and to the car. Getting Josh Mathews and Jack Swagger together was going to be the most brilliant idea he had.

**076. Storm.**

Slightly moody from his sexual prowess failing to keep the young Rhodes' mind off of the weather, Randy snuggles back up against Cole, his arms wrapped around Cody instead as he attempts to help him get some sleep through the thunder outside.

**077. Decay.**

Randy sits in silence at the bar, sipping at some fruity drink that Cole had ordered him while Cody massages out the knots out of his sore neck. He doesn't bother to turn back and look at the dance floor after Rhodes leaves him to go dance with Ted, he is simply more interested in ignoring the booth in direct view of them, where Cole had been fawning all over The Miz for the third week in a row. If he couldn't find a way to make himself more fun and entertaining, he wonders if Dave would take him back.

**078. Snore.**

Randy's eyebrow quirks as he opens his eyes, the unfamiliar sound of snoring coming from his new lover quickly reeking havoc on his ear drums. He pokes at him a few times, grumbling under his breath for him to stop before finally smacking him upside the head with the other pillow.

**079. Breeze.**

"I just walked in there, laid down the law, grabbed Randy and left… Now, we've been together for three years already," Cole boasts proudly. Randy finds that its more simple to just nod, agree, be submissive and "cute" and sneak in the occasional kiss in front of his friends. Who said relationships had to be difficult?

**080. Powerless.**

The Viper smirks so sadistically, both wrists cuffed onto the bed posts as he doesn't even have to make himself feel comfortable; having Cole to do exactly that for him.

**081. Victory.**

Blue eyes stare down at shined, black dress shoes, some nervousness replacing the aura of complete confidence that had always been there, the way they sway from heel to toe ever so slightly. All eyes look up on the musical cue, Cole looking up half a second later after taking a deep breath to relax himself. Randy looks so beautiful coming down the isle, flanked by Rhodes and DiBiase as always.

**082. Get Up.**

Blood drips down from his forehead, stinging into his eyes as they struggle to open. He looks up at his lover, being throttled up against the wall by a dangerous Leviathan. Shifting his weight onto one arm, he shakily reaches his hand into the pocket inside of his blazer, pushing his battered body up. If only the other announcers could see him now - his thoughts as his finger pulls back the trigger of the gun… Weak, stupid, insignificant Michael Cole … taking his beloved Randy Orton back from the Leviathan.

**083. Subtle.**

"So, I hear the gym -" it's all Cole has to say to have Randy sitting up in bed from his comfortable position and cuddly attitude to instantly annoyed and far from being in the mood for snuggling. Hardly a few hours of post-pregnancy and already being called fat? …Oh, Cole was in for it.

**084. Locked.**

He bangs on the door for what seems like the hundredth time, did Cody Rhodes always take this long in the bathroom? Maybe he hadn't noticed because he had not been late any other morning, which had been all Randy's fault, who still remained in bed with DiBiase. "The bus is leaving in ten minutes, you morons!"

**085. On My Mind.**

The Viper is laid up at home, laying in bed with his arm in a cast, surrounded by dogs and children. With Smackdown on live, he soon comes to realize that he hates noticing every little thing that he loves about his husband while they are so far apart. The way he can tell that Cole is thinking about him when he is silent on screen, his dorky smile and bright blue eyes, the way he looks so adorable and mousey with his pointed nose and perfect hair… and such stupid jokes and the tie that he is wearing. On another note, he reminds himself to have a few "words" with Booker.

**086. Done.**

Randy sighs heavily, dropping himself onto the couch and counting down the days until he no longer had to deal with a pregnant Cody Rhodes. He drops his head down onto Cole's shoulder, who looks down at him so unsympathetically, "If you only knew the amount of complaints I've dealt with in the past five minutes. I wasn't his difficult, was I?"

**087. Recoil.**

The Viper jerks back into the wall, his hands covering over his face that had been met with a hard punch seconds ago. He whips back, anger boiling in his red eyes until recognition of the past had sunken in within seconds. He moves back up against the brick corridor wall. His breath delays into heavy releases as he coils into himself, his ears trying to block the over exaggerating screaming coming from the announcer poking at his chest. Their small fight escalating into Cole's desire to show off in front of Lawler.

**088. All I Ask.**

He laughs. He laughs so hard that tears form in his eyes and that his high pitched laughter turns into silent, breathless laughter as he tries to regain himself. When he finally does, he grabs onto the Viper and kisses him hard, "You think you have to ask that? Really? Of course I'm not going to say "no" to having Cody and Ted in our relationship. What goof would! It's like, buy one get two free."

**089. Waste.**

"Randy, hey, Randy… Randy? Babe? Randy? Randy. Randy. Hey, Randy? Randy… Randy? Randy? Hey, Thighs, why aren't you listening to me?" Incredibly annoyed, The Viper chooses to stare down at the muffin he's picking at, until he squeezes it into mush in his fist, "What! What! What do you possibly want!" he whips around at Cole, throwing his breakfast snack on the floor and attempting to control his anger.

**090. Drought.**

Cole lays silently in bed, staring up at the ceiling with boredom before turning his head to Randy, "Are you sure you still don't want to have sex? I am a sex god you know…" After being compared to The Miz and Jack Swagger several times, it was no wonder Randy was so turned off by his own body to even walk around casually nude anymore.

**091. Affront.**

The Viper hisses violently just under his breath, his red eyes scanning over the unknowing subject of his boiling wrath on the television screen. He's silent, deadly silent as he walks down the ramp when his music hits. He circles around the ring before coming within feet of the announce table, finally taking an unexpected leap and launching himself onto Lawler; that last insolent remark about Cole wasn't going unnoticed.

**092. Vehement.**

Randy drops his heavily pregnant body carefully onto the couch, cuddling up close to Cole, who lacks the ability to pay any attention to him with the television on; and begins kissing his neck, making his way slowly to his lips. His fingers force his face to turn toward him, and a small grunt emitting from his throat to take his eyes off the screen. "You're as huge as J.R!" Cole states loudly as his arms almost get a chance to wrap around Orton, before being thrown onto the ground, his blue eyes wide in a mixture of shock and confusion, "What?"

**093. Obsessive.**

When he walks into his dressing room, he has to do a double take. Did this room belong to Marilyn Monroe? …Or better yet, Drew McIntyre? Rolling his eyes, and his luggage into the room, he clears off an envelope from a chair and plops down, wondering just what made anyone think he was into roses and candy enough to fill the room with them… At least Cody would enjoy it.

**094. Disaster.**

"I absolutely hate! Hate! Hate! Your little fucking friend!" he makes some sort of motion with his hands that Cole determines is something between "Go away" and "I am so disgusted." Randy paces around his husband before storming off up the stairs, "I will never, ever sleep with him!" Cole shrugs with disappointment, turning to Josh, "We can catch a movie, then?… Maybe we should change our clothes first…"

**095. Transparent.**

Gray eyes look up from the dinner plate on the table for the third or fourth time, catching blue ones across the candles staring… across the room. The Viper puts his fork down and excuses himself from the table, "Michael, if you are going to spend the night watching The Miz on his date, then I am just going to leave."

**096. Harm.**

Randy jerks back violently from Cole's hand, his eyes frozen over with an obvious amount of fear that he was about to be struck. He had not meant to sound so sarcastic and ungrateful, but he just melts so lovingly into Cole's arms when they wrap around him, assuring him that he would never be hurt again.

**097. Puzzle.**

"You "just" figured out that Randy's Polyamorous?" Ted's laugh mixes with Cody's simultaneously as they look at each other and back to Cole, how long had it even been since they had gotten married and all had been in the same bed? Michael grumbles, "How long have you guys known?" Cody narrows his eyes, standing up to leave with DiBiase in tow, "When he was watching FCW scouting ass! When do you think? Forever!"

**098. Remain.**

Randy always looks so painfully nervous and afraid, it's something that Cole has always hated, an issue left over from the abuse of his previous husband. Michael swears that he is going to change Randy back into that confident, dangerous Viper that he used to be.

**099. Dawn.**

Cole smiles as he awakens, sitting up and moving his still-asleep limb from under Orton's massive thighs, he kisses the Viper before moving to put his obnoxious light-up slippers on and set to making coffee. For the first time, when he tells Randy he loves him, he isn't met with the unsure, afraid reply of "Thank you" first, just a simple, "I love you." It's the best thing in the world.

**100. Write.**

Michael Cole sits in silence, his arms folded up on the kitchen table as his eyes move about the room, looking at nothing in particular for too long. His fingers idle with a pen between them, tapping it back and forth. Was anyone really interested in reading the memoirs of his life or career as a journalist?.. The only good parts had involved his marriage to the legendary Randy Orton, and the times he thought Miz had looked at him in an interested way; now that Randy had died, he had nothing left - and no one cared.


End file.
